What it's like to die
by Serial Forfiet
Summary: A/U What its like to die. What its like to loose the only lover and person who ever understood you... Buu/OC romance. 1st eva fic. Be nice, K? gore, swearing etc. Not for kiddies. Chapter 3 replaced!!!
1. HOW IT ALL BEGAN

PROLOGUE

HOW IT ALL BEGAN

_'So this is what it's like to die?'_ A stray thought penetrated the icy blackness that had a firm grip on the young girl. She was in more unbearable amounts of excruciating agony than any other person could of imagined. 

_'I thought you couldn't feel pain when you died.'_ A blur of some type of sound hit her ears but it faded before she even realized she had heard something. She remained staring through the icy darkness, it's grasp prying and prying, but never quite able to keep a permanent hold.

_'I guess I went to hell. I guess THIS is hell...'_ Another sound, a little louder this time, like a voice, only too muffled to understand what was being said reached her ears again. But it was enough. The darkness began to fade slightly at first as the coldness reformed itself into a velvet of warmth. As the light grew, so did the warmth until she realized it was searing agony and it was just her body telling her she was battered, beaten and broken.

"Ah fuck!" She suddenly yelled, her eyes darting open and she sat up, keeled over and fell to her side in the fetal position. Her eyes winced themselves tightly shut and she grunted from her body. it was aching badly and her stomach was so tightly done in a knot she thought it would never work again. 

Slowly she felt a small lump well in her throat, growing larger before she began to choke. Her eyes shot open and she threw her head towards the ground and gagged on whatever it was. A large fall of blod splattered to the ground, its spray covering her face in red splats. She gagged again and this time a small ball of partially solid blood spat its self out, freeing her lungs again. 

Her eyes clenched shut again and she slowly forced herself to roll over onto her back, so if she collapsed, it wouldn't be into a puddle of blood. Second trickled to minutes, each one seeming an eternity. Slowly she let one of her eye's relax slightly and it opened, completely unfocused front eh bright white light. Everything was bright white. And smooth. The walls, the sky, the floor... everything was pure white... Because she was in a giant pure white room.

"Ah... Shit! What's happening.... to me?!" She croaked. her voice was faltering on her and she didn't have the energy to yell anyway.

"Your evolving." A male's voice boomed through some concealed speaker in the depths of the ceiling and it was louder than it should of been and it only added to the aches and pains she was already going through.

"Fuck!" She groaned again, rolling over again and throwing up another ball of blood. Only it was begging to look a little off colored, as if it was gaining a slightly blue tinge, turning it purple.

"That language really isn't necessary."

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" She yelled, purely from spite and to try and emphasize the fact she was in a rioting agony. She felt as if her body was tearing its self apart, slowly as if to deliberately make her beg for death.

Slowly her eyes opened, to a small blur of a giant bug like thing staring back at her. As her eyes focused, she realized it was only a man in a giant white chemical suit... With a needle in his hands.

"Steady, this will help you to calm down and ease the pain."

"Piss off! I've had enough..." She never got a chance to finish. The needle found its target in her neck and she almost immediately lost focus of the man in the suit and fell unconscious where she was oblivious from the pain and from thought, and from her bodies own metamorphosis.

Hours turned to days which turned to weeks. Finally, she stirred again, her energy finally revitalized enough to actually let her wake from her velvet sleep.

"What the..." She stopped herself as she focused on the white ceiling again and shuddered, forcing herself to sit up. her muscles ached but at least the pain had faded into cruel memories she would never forget. She groaned and slowly rubbed her head looking around.

_'You'd think there'd be more than just white this and white that and when were finished with the white, we'll go white. But no. I guess they hate people to know just how small a room is.'_ She thought to herself. Finally she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she was somehow sitting on, the only thing in the room, and fitted with, you guessed it, white sheets.

"Nekura Vuan Graves. Also known as experiment 667." Nekura stared up at the ceiling, wondering where exactly the loudspeaker was and if had a volume control.

"Yeah that's me, and you can turn the friggin' volume down. I aint deaf!" She yelled at the roof. All that greeted her ears was a gentle chuckle of amusement but the volume seemed to turn its self down anyway. Or enough to send her prematurely deaf.

"Its good to see that everything has gone according to plan then." 

"Eh? What? You wouldn't mind explaining a little would you?"

"Of course. We plucked you a while ago, fresh from a hostage scene and took you into custody. Only this was no ordinary police department. As a matter of fact, it wasn't a police department at all. This is the high tech science department of Spice country and you are our pride and joy, being the only specimen to survive, ever." Nekura could only stare in bewilderment. She was an experiment? A guinea pig? But for what?

"You freaks! What did you do to me?!"

"Take a look at yourself 667, you are the evolved figure of a human being. Perfectly sculpted to become faster, stronger and smarter than the average human being. You are the ultimate weapon for an army."

Nekura' eyes almost fell out of her head when she peered down at herself. Her body had morphed completely. She was naked but what she saw, just didn't look like her at all. It had to of been an optical illusion. Her body was a little bit more muscular than usual, but still obtained the perfectly rounded feminine shape. Her skin had gone deathly white though as if she had no pigments in the first place. Her legs were longer as well and ended with claws, rather than nails. Retractable claws, she soon realized, as she flexed them. Her arms had the exact same things, only these ones were a little longer, 3 inches to be exact, and the color of ebony ashes.

"I don't believe this." She stated as she flicked her hair into view. It was black, with distinct blood red tips and about the length of her waist. It had once been blonde and short with blood red tips and spiked madly. now it hung straight and shiny at least. 

"What about my face?!" She suddenly stated, leaping to her feet, steadying herself to adjust as she realized it was a little different. 

"Here." The man replied, a panel in the ceiling opening and a small mirror, square, hanging from a metal wire lowering itself to face level. Nekura stared in awe and shock. Her skin was whiter than her body and it stared back at her, with deep onyx black lips, glistening from the white light around her and huge acute indigo eyes. Two large ears pointed and deadly acute, still covered in her earrings and cuffs stuck from the sides of head, with two long blood bangs that hung out in front of her in lightning shapes.

"Who... Who is that?! that's not me! This ALL SOME **ILLUSION!**" She screamed suddenly. The entire rooms suddenly shook as she screamed, at first only mildly but the becoming a little more violent, but Nekura didn't even realize yet alone care. She fell to her knees, hiding her face between her legs, sobbing heavily. The mirror slowly pulled itself back into its panel in the roof.

"Nekura, your advanced. You are the greatest of the great. You excel at everything. Why are you so depressed?"

"Because I'm a.. a.. **FREAK!!!!**" The word burnt her tongue and she buried her head further, bawling. She hated this now. She wished she had died.

"Nekura. What would you have us do? Change you back? That's impossible."

"Let me go." She whispered from under her mask of hair. Her sobbing ceased.

"Into a world of discriminated, weak and fearful people? What would you tell them? Your going to a costume party, every day of the week?"

"That'll be my problem. Just let me go. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I'm afraid i can't do that. We aren't finished with you yet. We still have a lot more to test."

"I'M NO EXPERIMENT!!! IF YOU WANTED A GUINEA PIG, GO TO THE PET STORE AND BUY ONE! I AM A HUMAN BEING AND I KNOW MY RIGHTS!"

"Were not letting you go. For 6 years we've tried to successfully create a super human. We finally succeeded and we are NOT about to let you go." Nekura snarled and spared a moment for the other 665 people that had preceded her and the horrible and agonizing deaths they must of endured.

"YOUR ALL MONSTERS!" She suddenly roared and her eyes vanished into the glow of indigo as the entire planet seemed to shake with her sudden power. The walls around her cracked and the floor suddenly cascaded into a giant crater below her as she remained suspended in the air, screaming. Her power increased and a white aura flamed deathly around her.

"YOU WON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!" She roared, her power flaring even more so. Soon the walls shattered into rubble and sparked madly with purple energy. She was really pissed.

Soon the entire building collapsed in on itself and everyone who had been inside was dead, crushed or disintegrated from Nekura's power... except for Nekura. She finally collapsed in the dirt and rubble, on her hands and knees, panting for precious oxygen, the night sky as the setting behind her in a desolate place.

"Stupid... cruel... bastards... deserved worse.. than what they got..." She panted. Finally she recovered and she stood back up, struggling to fight back the tears that welled at her eyes. She stared down at her hands as a tear fell to the ground, glinting for a moment staining a patch. Nekura growled at it as she realized she was nothing more than an oddball. The first, and hopefully, the last of an engineered race.

"No human deserves to go through, what I did today. No human will. As long as I have breath in my body anyway." She swore, her knuckles turning deep shades of purple as she clenched them shut.

~~~~~~(*)~~~~~


	2. WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN

CHAPTER ONE

WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN 

It was quiet and peaceful late at night, Nekura noted. No irritating car horns or rap competitions in the middle of the crowded streets. it didn't smell of pollution either. 

_'If only I had grown up out here rather in the city, I probably wouldn't of turned out as crooked as I did.'_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it away anyway and took another huge slurp from her stew. She had stumbled across a stray rabbit that had leapt out from under a scrub and n her sudden fright, had somehow managed to blast the poor bunny to kingdom come. What had been left of it, she had taken and thrown in an odd shaped rock along with some water and yams she had found lying around and stuck the stone in a fire to cook. It surprisingly enough, tasted like corned beef. 

"WHOOOOOOO... WHOOOOOOO..." Akaylie glared angrily at a nearby tree where a large owl was sitting perched, singing away at the night sky. Akaylie muttered her curses at it for disturbing her peaceful dinner.

"Stupid suicidal critters." 

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It suddenly screeched louder than ever, as if from pure spite.

"I'll give you _WHO_ you stupid bird!" She roared suddenly throwing a small stone from the ground at the bird. The owl was smart though, and took wing as the stone sliced straight through the branch as if it had been a bullet. A moment later, the branch crackled and fell to the ground, throwing small clouds of dust into the air.

_'I guess those knob jockeys back at the laboratory thingy did a very stupid thing giving me power like that.'_ She thought with a huge grin.

Suddenly Nekura's ears pricked and she turned back to her stew, and blinked twice. A dog sized dinosaur had its face in her bowl, lapping up her dinner.

"**HEY! THIS AINT NO DINE IN TAKE AWAY RESTAURANT!!! SCRAM YOU STUPID LIZARD!!!**" She roared in her anger. She felt her power well up and the dinosaur that resembled a four egged tyrannosaurus rex suddenly bolted into the wood. Nekura growled and gave chase, screaming bloody murder.

Buu frowned as he flew gently through the night sky. He was bored and hungry and had nothing better to do than blow up a few more cities. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed at the air for a moment and smirked a huge evil grin. He glanced down below him at the camp fire smoke he had smelt and slowly descended towards the ground.

His smirk turned to a giant grin as he discovered half a bowel of fresh stew waiting for him. He made himself comfortable and began to slop it down, the bowl soon finished as if it had been half a glass of water. The bushes besides him suddenly ruffled and he grinned at the prospect of murdering some poor defenseless human only to find the oddest looking girl trudge through the bushes, ignoring him completely and dragging a four legged dinosaur as if it was a stuffed toy, by its tail.

"I can't believe this! If my day gets any worse, I'll..." She froze, her muscles tensing as she spotted the giant pink thing staring back at her with black and red eyes, as if she was a ghost.

"Now who the hell are you? AND WHAT THE **HELL** GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THINK YOU COULD EAT MY DINNER?!!" She added. Buu grinned his evil little grin and didn't bother replying.

"Oh well. I got enough meet to make another pot. You want some too?" Buu slowly nodded and watched as she prepared some more food from the dinosaur she had caught.

"Here you go." Nekura said as she handed Buu a large stone bowl of the fresh new stew and sat down with her own. She never even took one gulp before Buu had downed the lot and was holding out his bowl, asking for more. 

"Er... Aright then. Here you go." She poured another bowl full and watched as he downed that, then another and another. Finally he downed the last of what ever was left and stared longingly at hers.

"You remind me a lot of my elder brother. he used to eat like a bottomless pit too." She handed him her bowl anyway and watched him down that before he smiled contently.

"So you got a name or do i just call you Bottomless pit?"

"Buu." He said simply.

"Boo? You mean like, ahh, it's a ghost boo or is your name actually boo?"

"Me Buu. B-U-U."

"Oh Buu. Sorry. I'm Nekura."

"Nekura." He repeated slowly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, that's right." An eerie silence befell them and Buu contemplated whether to blow her up and leave, to just leave, or to stay and talk to her. She was after all, not exactly human looking.

"So... What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked. he just shrugged.

"Oh well. You can stay here the night if you'd like. I'm heading to the city tomorrow morning, so if your heading that way too, we can go together. But I won't break your leg to do either. Personally I really don't care." 

Buu watched as Nekura made herself comfortable against a boulder and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Buu stared. No one had ever felt truly secure enough to sleep around him. He shrugged and left it that she didn't know who he was.

It didn't take long for her to wake up either. Buu was kneeling in front of her, gently tugging on her lab coat, taking a gander what she was hiding, only to suddenly have his face kicked very hard in the face and to have himself thrown back into another nearby boulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!!!" She screamed, her face redder then red and her anger so horribly high she felt like she would burst. Buu just stared at her and blinked twice. He had never really bothered about examining a female before, and didn't know that much about them. He was merely trying to satisfy his curiosity. 

"Look Buu, it's obvious you aren't civilized and don't know the first thing about living with women, so I'll let you in on a little secret that everyone knows. You never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever! And I emphasize the ever! Do what you just did. A woman's body is her personal property and unless she gives you permission, never touch it. Understood?!" Buu slowly nodded in understanding but he was sill confused as to why she would be ashamed.

"Good. Now, I'm going to try ad go back to sleep again. G'night Buu." Nekura sat back down and leaned back up against her boulder again and for the second time in an hour, was asleep.

"Good night Nekura." Buu muttered, watching her. A cold blast of wind soon made her shiver and she stirred and woke again. She frowned and hugged her legs to her chest. Buu stared at her again. he was completely bored and really wanted to go blow something up.

"Nekura..." He began but stopped himself. She shook her head and smiled at him. He froze. Smile... He had never truly been smiled at before.

"DOn't worry buu. I'm just a little cold. I'm not used to camping out much anymnore." Buu frowned at her. He had no idea why but he wanted to help her. He fought himself though and thought better of it. He frowned again and stood up. He towered over her something chronic and, was actually taller than some of the trees around the camp site.

"Nekura... Good night." He said a little slowly before he turned and suddenly levitated off the ground. Nekura simply stared as he suddenly took off like a jet engine towards some un known destination. Within seconds, he was gone from sight and the vapor trail he had left behind was fast molding into the dark night background. Nekura smiled weakly and hugged her coat to her body and lay down huddled together to sleep. After wondering how Buu could fly and if she'd ever be able to feel her legs again, she fell asleep.

As morning broke she smiled and yawned as she sat up. Her eyes almost fell out of her head as she saw what she saw. A blanket was over her body and a pair of tracksuit pants with a baggy black hooded shirt neatly folded besides her. On a rock where Buu had been sitting was a capsule case containing a whole bunch of vehicles. On the cover of the case was some guys name and her heart suddenly sank. He stole them?

_'Aw well. What does it matter? I've stolen a hell of a lit more than just cars and bike before. I suppose I'll have to congratulate Buu for being so cunning next time I see him.'_ She thought to herself with a grin.

Ten minutes later, Nekura was dressed and flying across the red dirt cliffs and occasionally darting a tree here and a bush there on a large expensive hover bike. She was having the time of her life and her hair whipped in her face.

Just over an hour later Nekura slowed the bike down and slowly stopped, staring at what lay in front of her...

~~~~~*~~~~~

****

A/N Hi. I'm just going to take this space and moment to say a few things. One, I don't really know a lot about Majin Buu. I'm not exactly lucky enough to watch DBZ on TV so I watch it over the internet and have seen every episode, except for the Buu saga, bar the last 40 eps. I'm sorry as I know this might interfere a lot with my story, but its an A/U anyway.

However, if there is something important that you just can't bear to see me leave out, or miss, then please, you can tell me, preferably nicely. this is after all, my first ever Fanfic, and I really don't want to get flamed or overly insulted. But yeah.

Otherwise, please Read and Review and Than you Darkness Angel for your review! By the way, I'll plug her now.

Go read both of Darkness Angel's stories! They are the bomb!

Added note: There will be a little more gore, a little more blood, and possibly romance, not so sure yet, in the next chapter.

Apologies for the cliff hanger.

I don't own Dragonball Z etc. I do own a cute little plush doll of a demon king I made 2 years ago. Does that count?

Ok, enough with the announcements. Never again will I have to write them.

G'night all!

Serial Forfeit


	3. HELP

CHAPTER TWO

'!!!HELP!!!'

Nekura whipped around, startled at the sudden and only sound, of a simple rock cascading down a large pile of rubble. A mall breeze of an icy cold wind washed past her, making her realize this was not a nightmare. The city where she had been born and raised, the city where she had committed her first but not last, offence was completely destroyed. Everything was gone. 

Piles of rubble, mountains of debris and torched corpses was all that littered the streets now. nothing stood taller than a bus at the most and she suddenly felt very, very alone.

_'Who... Or what, could of done such a thing?..'_ She didn't even bother contemplating it before the answer struck her like a fry pan to the face.

"Buu..." She didn't know what was happening as her original plan when she had been living here was to wipe everyone out anyway, but the fact that someone else had actually succeeded in what she never could... It hurt. It was a lonely stab of failure deep with in her and she hated it.

"BUU!" She suddenly roared, throwing her head back. She suddenly wanted to tear him apart, kill him slowly and painfully, not because he had destroyed a city and killed everyone in it... Because he had beaten her to it.

Suddenly a small pile of rubble a few feet behind her shifted slightly and she heard someone groan. Her ears pricked and she ran over to it. After pulling a few of the larger rocks away effortlessly, she stared down at a young man, almost completely gone and barely breathing. His only good eye partially opened, struggling and he stared at her for a moment.

"An... angel..." He whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm no angel mister." She replied. he smiled weakly, grasping onto her shirt.

"Save us... humans... angel...." He suddenly trembled, his eyes clenching before he completely relaxed, his hand dropping form her shirt... dead.

"I'm no angel. I'm a mutant. And although I will kill Buu, I won't spare your race. Not after what they did to me." She stood up slowly and suddenly flinched as she felt something. She didn't now what, it wasn't physical, more like seeing something that wasn't there. She slowly turned around and frowned. Majin Buu, stared back with a contented smirk.

"You!" She snarled. He simply shrugged. He never was one much for talking.

"YOU! YOU BEAT ME TO IT!!!" Buu's face fell slightly as if into confusement before he suddenly dodged tot he side as Nekura flew right past him, her fist balled into a fist and ready to strike. She stopped suddenly and twirled, delivering an unexpected kick to Buu's side. He stumbled forward, quickly gaining his composure and turned back just to quickly block a powerful punch to the face. He smirked at the sudden thrill of a fight as Nekura began delivering an array of blows.

"DIE YOU DAMNED THING!" She screamed. He was to fast and to powerful for her and he had her outmatched in every way. He was simply blocking her attacks and smirking the whole time, his eyes wide with an evil yet innocent excitement.

Suddenly Buu turned offensive and landed a sudden punch right on her jaw. She grunted as she fell back but quickly recovered and spat a small trickle of blood from her mouth.

"ARGH! DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She screamed again, running at him. Only she suddenly faltered, her eyes widening and her pupils dilating. Everything blurred spun and then went black.

Buu stared down at the odd human like thing in his arms. He had no idea why he had done that. Simply backhanded her right in the neck, knocking her unconscious. She was no use to him. A waste of space really. Only useful in the way she proved entertaining in a spar. He shrugged it off anyway and threw her over his shoulder roughly.

He landed out the front of his house and wondered inside, throwing her roughly on the floor, not even bothering to make her comfortable. He didn't really care for her anyway. He sat down on a chair and watched her for a few minutes, simply staring at her. She was an odd thing and he had no idea about her. She was simply put, something new for him to try and figure out.

Suddenly Buu's eyes widened and he stared angrily outside his window before he smirked ad stood up. Someone with a high power level wasn't too far away.

"Fun time." He declared and took outside, completely forgetting about his toy unconscious on the floor in his house.

Nekura groaned and sat up slowly, supporting herself on one arm.

"Ugh! Where am... I?" She asked no one in particular as she realized she was in a rather nice looking house. She blinked twice and tried to remember what happened. She had been fighting with Buu and somehow fell unconscious.

"Did... Did he take me here?... No. He would of just left me. Then... Someone else rescued me?" She thought out aloud. Slowly she stood up and wondered through the house, taking in her new environment.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello?!" No one replied or answered. She shrugged it off and found her way to the bathroom and smiled a happy and relived smile. 

"Finally! Plumbing!" 

Nekura emerged from the bathroom a while later, feeling relived and much lighter in spirits. She decided that she would forget about Buu's victory as he was after all, by far, stronger and faster. She wondered to the kitchen and peered through the cupboards and stuff. There wasn't a whole heap to select from but she shrugged it off and began pulling out ingredients anyway. Soon she had cookies cooking nicely in the oven along with a cake setting in the fridge. She laughed at herself in the mirror though when she realized she was covered in flour. 

"I don't think anyone would mind if I had a quick shower." She declared and wandered back into the bathroom, closing the door and stripping herself of her clothes. The hot water ran down her body and she suddenly felt a hundred and ten percent better. Oh how she had missed the feeling of cleanliness.

Buu landed back outside his house, a bitter look on his face. he hadn't found anyone worth fighting and instead had relieved his boredom by destroying a small town not that far away. But the thrill and excitement of a fight were still unsatisfied. 

He stopped in the entrance and peered down at the floor. Nekura was gone. Next he noticed the suddenly delicious smell wafting from the kitchen and suddenly followed it, mesmerized. He soon stumbled across the cookies and took them out of the oven. they were almost done anyway. Within minutes he had eaten them all, chocolate chips and all. He soon discovered the most delicious looking chocolate cake, complete with sweet triple chocolate icing and little chunks of white chocolate drops through it. His mouth fell into a huge happy grin and his troubles melted away as he began to eat the cake.

That didn't take long either and he was suddenly feeling heaps better and relaxed. He had noticed the sounds of water before and had ignored them as he was busy devouring a chocolate cake but now he heard it stop and this had caught his attention. He wondered curiously towards the door separating him and Nekura and slowly opened it. Nekura had her back to him and was wearing nothing at all. He stared innocently. She hadn't noticed yet. 

She bent over suddenly, wiping her legs off and Buu's eyes widened unbelievably. He had never really seen a naked woman before and for some strange reason, he felt really hot and he was... blushing?! His face had turned dark red shades.

"... Nekura?" He asked. her muscles suddenly all clenched and she shot back up, the hairs on her back and neck raising. The towel she had been using shot around her body, covering herself and she turned slowly around, enraged.

"BUU!!! GET OUT WHILE I'M GETTING DRESSED YOU **PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Buu suddenly frowned at her outburst and was actually afraid of her a little. He had never encountered something like that before. 

Nekura emerged a few minutes later, dressed to find Buu sitting on a chair, his head lowered slightly and still blushing with a confused frown on his face. She smiled at this.

"You... You don't know a lot about women do you?" She asked. He simply shook his head. She only smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" He slowly looked up at her but kept his head lowered.

"Buu. Babidi's creation. Universe destroyed." He replied quietly. Nekura nodded in understanding.

"Babidi. So where's he?"

"Dead."

"So what are you doing then?" Buu shrugged. He didn't know what was going on with him. He wished he knew. He wanted to ask Nekura but he was... afraid. Afraid she'd laugh at him. That and people who talked irritated him. Nekura already talked too much.

"Nekura?"

"Yes Buu?"

"I... Thank you. Cake and Cookie." She smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Your welcome Buu. Just do me a favor." He looked up at her expectantly. "Don't destroy the human race till I've had my revenge first." He smirked, feeling a little better. She Smiled back suddenly frowned a she spotted the completely empty tray of cookies and plate where the cake had once been.

"Buu, would you like me to make you some more cake and cookies?" His eyes suddenly widened and he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She shrugged everything off and decided Buu wasn't a bad guy, just a little slow and began exerting her energies into a huge cake and a few trays of cookies.

Buu watched her every move from his chair staring a little confused at what was going on. Inside he was chaotically confused. half of him wanted to tear her apart for making him confused, the other wanted to make her happy. Why he didn't know. he just shrugged it off and left it that she was just a woman who made killer cookies and cake.

"Here ya go Buu. Eat up and I'll make the icing for your cake." She said, handing a large tray of cookies to him. He just stared, a little stunned that he had been caught lost in thought. She hadn't really noticed. He ignored it anyway and began shoveling the cookies into his mouth.

Nekura smiled happily as the last crumb of every cookie and every slice of cake vanished into the abyss of Buu's mouth before she gathered up the dishes and began washing them. She was relaxed for some strange reason around Buu. She had always loved helping her mother and big brother out when she was a little girl in the kitchen and it seemed to have the same feeling around Buu. It was compensating, considering her family had all died a while ago, leaving her out on the streets. Her eyes cringed slightly and she shivered at the cold memories. Suddenly she felt the giant hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to have Buu staring back down at her.

Buu didn't know what to do. One minute he was about to thank her for her cookies, next she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest. He stared down at her a little bewildered. She was crying and hugging him at the same time.

"Brother! Nooo!" Buu smiled suddenly and pushed her chin up so she'd stare at him.

"Buu brother." He stated, declaring his new position. She smiled and suddenly hugged him again. He wished she wouldn't. it was uncomfortably disturbing.

"Thank you Buu." She whispered and let him go, wiping her eyes and returning to the dishes again. Buu stood for a moment before he wandered outside and took to the skies. He desperately needed to destroy something, to ruin something or to find someone. he couldn't bear to be nice much longer.

Within moments he found himself a large town, not to far from a beach and he landed, wondering through the streets, everyone screaming and running from him. He simply smirked at it. One man approached him with a shot gun and fired. it simply bounced back out of his rubbery skin and he blew the man to smithereens.

He continued down his little path blowing up the occasional building and killing anyone he confronted. He stopped out the front of a smaller shop though and stared for a moment. A few of the people inside hadn't noticed Buu or the commotion yet and he watched for a moment. Inside, A woman with short black hair and deep green eyes was trying on a beautiful white gown. The tall man with short red hair and chestnut eyes was trying on a tuxedo. They were smiling happily and Buu smiled too. He looked down at the sign on the shop.

_"Bridal boutique. Where happiness is our help."_ He returned his focus back to the people and the woman suddenly screamed as she noticed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The man stepped between the window where Buu stood and his soon to be wife and held his hands out to protect her. Buu simply stared at them. He never understood humans. He never really cared for them either. Although they did prove to be interesting targets occasionally.

Buu took a step back and powered up a small ki blast, hesitating for a moment. A drop of sweat fell from the man's head and he continued to glare at Buu, his soon-to-be-wife, slinking out the back entrance. 

"Leave her alone monster! Take me instead, but let her live!" Buu shrugged it off and threw the ball anyway. The bridal shop exploded into pink glowing flames and he continued down the way.

Finally he left after blowing the entire city to kingdom come and found himself flying to nowhere in particular. He stopped and landed on a rocky red cliff and sat down, thinking. He was confused about a lot of things. Mainly Nekura. He couldn't stop thinking about her in the bathroom. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he needed to know what it was. he finally decided to ask Nekura. Even if did mean his dignity. Anyway, he could always kill her afterwards.

He landed quietly in his front yard just after dark and wandered into his home. He found Nekura asleep in his bed. He sighed and slowly sat down on the end of the bed, thinking. He hated thinking. it was one of the worst idea consuming things he could do, but in circumstances like these, he had no choice.

__

'Cookie would be good now.' He thought. He was about to stand up to go and se if there was any left when he froze. He felt the warmth of Nekura's hands gently fondling with his antennae that was hanging down over his back.

"What is this thing for exactly" She asked innocently, stroking it gently as if it where a cat. Buu didn't move. It felt surprisingly good but he couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

Finally she let it go and Buu stared back over at her.

"Don't do that." He declared. His face was slightly flushed and she looked down.

"Sorry." He stood up and wandered to the kitchen. There was another batch of cookies ready and cooling on a plate in the kitchen. He sat down and stared at them but for some strange reason, he just didn't have the appetite to eat them.

"What's wrong Buu?" Nekura asked, sitting down opposite him. He didn't know himself. How could he tell her?

"Don't know. Feel strange." Nekura stood up again and made her was around to Buu. She knelt besides him and gently famed his face. he looked up at her as she kissed his forehead.

"What?!..." He couldn't say anything else. She smiled at this.

"The lips are the most sensitive to heat on the whole body." She declared. "And you do have a bit of a fever. Perhaps you should go rest a bit. I'll make you some soup." He shook his head but Nekura protested until finally he agreed to lie down in bed and have some soup. Nekura gave him the chicken soup and he sculled the whole lot, licked his lips and handed her back the bowl.

"More."

"I knew you'd say that." She returned a moment later with another bowel and the soup pan in her hand. He ended up drinking the entire lot and she smiled at him proudly. She leaned over and kissed his forehead again.

"Your fever is going down. Lucky it's nothing serious. If anything, I'd say you were probably just a little tired. Go to sleep and I'll..." He was already asleep, bored from her talking so much. She frowned and hmphed but at least he was resting.

Nekura pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed besides him. it was the only one in the house and she didn't care to much for her pride any more. besides, he was like her big brother, only... not.

Soon after she fell asleep Buu rolled over, one of his huge arms flopping over the top of Nekura and she stirred and smiled before she fell back asleep again. He was so cute when he slept. Like a giant baby.

_'Oh well. this is what I get for not running away when I had the chance. besides, he's not to bad. Just mislead.'_

~~~~~*~~~~~

****

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, Yay! Especially thanks to Baji Majin who helped me a lot with trying to ID Buu's Character. not that it did a lot considering he's OOC anyway. But you get that. I admit this story is going down hill a bit so I'll try to spice it up next chapter. 

Serial Forfeit


	4. GOING BUUNANAS

Chapter Three

Going Buu-nanas

Nekura was the first to stir. At first she panicked as she realized there was something heavy thrown over the top of her and something wet on the back of her neck but then she remebered Buu asleep and craned her neck to move back. He was asleep with his head hidden in the bush of her hair, wich was soaked in his drool and his arm on top of her as if she was some ind of teddy bear. 

__

'Fuck. How do I get out of this one? I've screwed up this time. A clueless killer who don't know a woman from a bag of nails and cares only for cake and chocolate is subconsciously holding me down. And now I realize I'd like to get out of this. Oh how I missed my stupidity... Not...' She thought to herself. Slowy she tried again to slip herself out and just as she was almost completely ouit, Buu gurgled, stired then reshifted his weight, accidentally catching the half out of bed Nekura in a strangling vice grip. She stuttered and gasped, trying to pry herself free. After a few failed attempts, she grabbed the nearest thing which just happened to be an alrm clock and brought it down hard on buu's head.

"ARGH!" He suddenly leaped into an alert position, accidently blowing up the nearest wall as a reflex, Nekura ducking the blast. He blinked twice before he spied Nekura peering up over the bed's edge with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that Buu. You were strangling me in your sleep." Buu frowned and turned his back on her, not at all impressed but headed into the bathroom anyway. 

"I... I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go... Eat out for breakfast." Nekura half said hald whispered as she slinked towards the door. She sighed relief when she made the step outside into the fresh air. Buu was a nice guy but a little scary and the fact she had almost lost her head was not at all convincing her to stay.

"Sorry Buu. Nothing personal." She declared, pulling out her dino caps and popping her hover bike. A moment later she was sailing across the desolate country side, looking for hopefully, a still standing resteraunt or something.

Buu wtched form overhead, keeping his shadow behind the bike and his eyes on her as she flew. He was curious as to where she was going and why.

Nekura chuickeld to herself and tunre dthe radio on the bike to full volume, laughing as the techno kicked in.

"Yeah! I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it!" 

Buu cringed at the sudden loud music but after a few minutes it grew on him and he found himself, barely, but slightly moving along to the loud bassy beats.

Nekura finnally stopped on the outskirts of a small and rather isolated town. She recapsulized her bike and headed in. She frowned as she realized the streets were more crowded with peopl then the town would be able to hold. People were everywhere, sleeping, resting, talking, groups and groups of people sat everywehre in the streets. She frowned as she realized that all the survivors of the cities would of evacuated to here, away from the cities and the more dominant places for Buu to terrorize.

Nekura frowned and slipped the hood of her track suit shirt over her head and ears, and pulled the pants down over her clawed feet and the shirt hands over her hands a bit. She didn't want everyone to panic because she was different. She made her was through the street, peering left and right then stopped with a giant grin on her face in front of a clothes shop and headed in.

"That's better." She declared a few moments later.

She emerged wearing long black jeans with heavy black boots, the only things large enough to hide hert feet, and a black jacket with a hood to hide her ears and hair. She had paid with them with some money she had found in the hover bike in a wallet on the way.

She completeed her assembly with a pair of black sunglassed with no rims and silver frames to hide her oddly coloured eyes and continued down the way.

Buu watched from the air, hovering with his arms folded, staring. He cocked his ehad tot he side slightly in curiosity at Nekura's new outfit but continued to watch, high up so no one would see him, or if they did, mistake him for a bird or something.

"GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLL!!!" Nekura's stomach made it's self known and she uickly decided toi make a beeline for the nearest eatery. Within minutes she found herself dowing plates upon plates of food of all sorts that the diner had on special for breakfast. Piklets, pancakes with maple syrup, toast, eggs, bacon, baked beans and sausages, toasted sandwiches, what ever they had she ate.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A woman's loud scream suddenly made Nekura cringe as she was after all, much more sensitive to loud sounds then humans. A moment later a whole flock of peopl were stampeding down the street and the chef and a waiter ducked outside to take a look. The waiter panicked and took off down the streets and the chef turned suddenly aggitated and panicked, ran back inside and ducked into the kitchen, screaming warnings at the customers. Nekura frowned and hung her head slightly but contiunued to eat where as all the other customers panicked and fled.

A few minutes later, the cause of the commotion appeard, slowly walking down the street, staring in through each of the windows and stopped out the front of the diner's window and grinned. Nekura glared back a little frustrated. Buu wandered over to the window and gently tapped it and grinned as it shattered. He stepped through, ducking slightly from his ehaight and sat down on one of the steel chairs opposite the giant 6 seater table, covered in all arays of food, half eaten or the empty plates.

"Buu. How... Suprising. you followed me." Buu simply grinned and began helping himself to the panckaes and the maple syrup. Nekura sighed and sat back and watched. It didn't take long for him to finish and he glared up at her suddenly.

"More." She frowned.

"Sorry Buu. This is a diner. I'm not a chef here. I don't get paid for it. You'll have to find one of the waiters that work here...."

"More!"

"No! You could at least ask nicely!"

"More! NOW!" He was angry now and the veins in his head were popping out. Nekura's anger was rising too.

"NO! MAKE IT YOURSELF!" 

"ARGH!" Buu roared and for a moment contemplated blowing her to kingdom come but he stomred to the back room anyway. A short panicked scream later the chef that had hid in tehir before came running out and leapt at Nekur'a legs begging.

"Please! Save me! It's Buu! He's going to kill me!"

"No he's not." She simply said, folding her arms and glaring unwantingly at the human clinging to her legs. He hadn't even looked her int he face yet.

"He's going to estroy this town and he's going to kill me! I just know it!"

"Calm down, he is not. And get off my legs." She gave him a small sharp kick but it was till enough to breka him from his grip and send him sailing into the opposite table. He finally caught his compusure and groaned as she sat up and finally took a good long stare at Nekura.

"Your... Your... Your like him aren't you? You want to kill me too?!" He declared. Nekura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You! Your a freak just like him...." He never finished his scentence before he found himself suddenly being strangeld and hoisted into the air with one hand, her claws outstretched by Nekura. She brought her overly enraged face to his and spat at him while she talked.

"AND do you know how I became this ... FREAK, Human?" She snarled, her anger aparent and glowing a faint violet around her.

"N... No..."

"It was the miserable excuse for a specie known as the human race that did this to me. Turned me into what I am now. A.... A ... freak! Now you wnat to give me one good reason why I shouldn't seek my vengence out on the likes of you?!" The man simply stutteered, clinging to her amr, trying to break free.

"ARGH!!!" Nekura suddenly turned her attention to the kitchen and smiled. Buu was glaring daggers at the stove top that he had just burnt himself on. She turned back to the human.

"I've given you one and only one warning. If I ever see your face again, I'll burn it. Now get out of here, miserable freakish race." She tossed him effortlessly through the shatterd window into the streets were he suddenly made a hasty retreat.

She turned and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a bandage from teh first aid box under the front counter in the proscess. She stiffled a laugh when she saw Buu wrestling with a bottle of oil and half covered in flour whilst growling at the stove.

"Buu." He suddenly stopped everything, dropping the bottle of oil and staring blankly at Nekura.

"I... burn..." He started pointing franticly at everything and the chaotic mess he'd created and Nekura couldn't resist. She burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Sit on the bench for a second Buu. i won't hurt you." She declared. buu blinked twice but did as he was asked. She stopped right in front of him and picked up his hand. It was already healed and she frowned. She hadn't needed the bandages after all. he was regenerative.

"Oh. Well you don't have any burns or cuts anywhere else do you?" She asked. Buu shook his head slowly. Nekura nodded.

"Well that's good. I'll make you some pancakes Ok? You just relax and watch. It might do you some good." Nekura turned back to the stove and picked up the bottle of oil and began the process of creating pancakes. Buu simply watched and waited.

"Here." It had taken a few minutes but she had created a huge pile of pancakes with a huge pile of syrup and cream and a small blob of iceceam on top. Buu smiled and dove into it, gulping down the whole lot within seconds. He rapped ion his belly contentedly and smiled. 

"Alright?" He nodded and stared at her for a moment as she peered around the kitchen curiously.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Fight." He said after a moment. It was as if he had nothing else to do. Nekura looked back at him and smiled.

"No, I think you should clean yourself up a bit first." He looked at her again in confusement and she smield.

"Let's go back to your house and get you cleaned up. Then I'll make another batch of cookies and you can go fight whoever it is you want to fight. Deal?" Buu frowned a little. She frowned in return.

"What's wrong now?"

"You talk too much." She frowned again and looked tot eh side.

"Fine. I'll shut up." She snarled and stmred fromt eh building, pulling out her dino caps. Next thing she knew, she felt Buu's heavy and storng arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"We fly." 

Nekura couldn't believe the way it was to fly. it was adrenalin rushing and something she'd never get used to. Clouds washing through her hair and dancing on her tongue. She felt free up here and silently she wished she could fly. It didn't last long though before Buu reached the front of the house and descended in front of the door. He let her go and she blinked a few times.

Nekura followed Buu inside and watched him sit on the edge of his bed. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"No, bathroom now." She demanded. Buu just stared at her blankly.

"Oh honestly? Haven't you ever had a bath or a shower before?" He shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

After a lot of reluctancy and arguing and general foolish nonsense on Buu's behalf, Nekura finally managed to pull him into the bathroom and locked the door. He stared at her simply and a lot confused as she began to fill up the bathtub with warmish hot water. She added a tone of bubble stuff in there as well. A few minutes later the bathtub was full and Nekura turned the taps off. She turned her back on Buu and the bath and crossed her arms.

"No strip off and get in the bath." His eyes suddenly widened a little.

"Strip? Buu... Naked?" She nodded and he shook his head.

"No!" Nekura rolled her eyes as another huge argument broke out. Female authority and stubborness winning. Buu reluctantly shed his clothing and slipped into the bath scrunching up until only above his ears was visable. 

Nekura turned around and smiled contedly.

"Bout time." She grabed a near by scrubing brush and knelt down besides the bathtub. Buu slowly sat up and turned his back to her as per instructed, watching her as she cleaned away the caking floor and sweat,

"That's better. Now rinse off and dry yourself." She declared, leaving the bathroom for his privacy. Buu stared around for a moment but shrugged and stepped out anyway. He shook himself dry for no apparent reason and picked up his pants. The stench of sweat struck him and he growled, tossing his pants in the bath behind him.

"Pants can have bath too." He stated. He tried shaking his pants dry but that didn't work. He gave up on them and decided he'd simply regenerate them instead, only the scent of something heavenly and sweet clouded his mind and he followed it out into the kitchen.

Nekura was sitting at the kitchen table her complete interest in a particular book she had found lying around. '10 recipies to make your man fall in love with you." She was up to the third one when Buu sat down opposite her, the tray of cookies in one hand, half the cookies in the other, finding their way to his mouth. Nekura glanced up and frowned.

"Gluton." She declared. He ignored her and ate the rest, licking his lips as he stared at her almost blankly.

"Going to go fight now?" She finally asked, still reading her book. He frowned. He had been itching for a good fight now but still there was no one out and about that he coudl sense that was worth it.

"No one to fight." He muttered glumly.

"Well how about me and you and a one on one?" He suddenly perked up. Nekura nodded and put her book down.

"Alright then. If I win, will you teach me how to fly?" He blinked a few times and nodded. She held out her hand to shake on it and he simply stared on it.

"If you make a deal with someone Buu, you shake there hand to agree." Buu hesitantly took her smaller hand into his and stared for a moment. Nekura slowly shook it and he smirked. He suddenly shook it hard and happily and for a moment Nekura thought her teeth would fall out.

Nekura stood up to head outside and Buu stood up. Nekura's face sudenly went the colour of a beetroot and she whirled around, sheilding her eyes and her embarasment.

"BUU! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" She roared. Buu stared down at himself and smirked. She was terrorfied of him being naked? He shrugged anyway and regenerated his pants and walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned and glared up at him.

"Your lucky I never brought you home to my mother."

A few minutes later found themselves outside staring each other down.

"Ok, Rules are as follows, you can't fly or use those energy attack thingies because that would disadvantage me. Other than that, i have no objections." Buu nodded in agreement although a little disappointed he lost his strategies but took up a pose anyway.

Nekura took up her pose and a small gust of wind swept over them before Nekura charged at Buu. He dodged her first few attacks before he blocked one punch and delivered an uppercut into her stomach. She keeled back, gagging on her own blood but leapt out of the way as Buu landed another punch into the ground, partially shattering it.

Nekura dodged another attack from Buu and she spied the glint of excitement from the battle.

_'Better not disappoint. Besides, i wanna fly too!!!'_ She thought, blocking a kick with her arm and suddenly landing an uppercut in his jaw. He flew back, restabilising himself in the air and letting himself land almost elegantly, taunting Nekura that she had it down to a fine art. She growled but ignored it and charged him down again. He smirked hi eyes looping upwards before he too ran at her. The two colided in a vast explosion of power, Nekura surprisingly holding her own against Buu. Both were trying to push the other back.

Nekura suddenly grinned and leaped into the air, causing Buu to falter backwards. He turned around just as Nekura landed a kick right into his face. he didn't stumble backwards but her foot remained stuck in the jelly ness of Buu's face. He twitched slightly as she tired to pull herself free. Suddenly she realized his pink goo like skin was creeping up her leg.

"WHAT?! BUU, DON'T!" It was too late. her entire leg was swallowed now and it was going faster. She gave a quick scream before she was completely sucked into Buu's body. He laughed manically as he began to morph slightly. He was now wearing Nekura's long flowing black jacket and he had her retractable claws on his hands. The crimson from his eyes had turned a deep indigo as well.

Buu stared for a moment and frowned. A cold wind washed over him and he peered around. Everything was desolate and baron... and lonely. He shruged it off though and headed back to his house. He frowned, half expecting to see Nekura with a new batch of her delicious cookies but that wasn't going to happen anymore. Unless he made them. He knew how to now... But memories of how poor a cook he was redubbed his mind.

_'I'll just go eat someone instead.'_ He pondered. He headed outside and took to the skies. He landed in the same town he had been in earlier to find a few of the epoepl were still there. They began screaming and running frantically away again. Buu's antennae quavered and rose up over his head, shooting out the pink beams at people, turning them to chocolate chip cookies and candy. After about twelve people he grew bored of that as well and sat down thinking. There was no huge power levels that he could sense nearby so he pouted, bored. Destroying things and killing people didn't seem to be appealing anymore.

_'Buu you bastard. Traitorous bastard.'_ He sat up straight and stared blankly. Nekura was talking to him from inside his head.

"Nekura?"

_'You used me! You bastard. I hope you go to hell when you die!'_ Buu grinned, flashing his long white teeth.

"Nekura." He stood up and took to the skies, heading towards a desert or something where no one was around and sat down on a large rock, folding his arms and closing his eyes. 

A moment later he found himself inside his own head. Nekura wasn't there but he spied her 'pod' that she should of been in opened. 

"You bastard! I never should of trusted you." He whirled around only to have Nekura slap him accross the face. he'd nbever really been slapped before and was stunned more than anything.

"I actually thought you were my friend." She decalred. buu stared at her, not truly knowing what to do.

"I was really starting to like you and went and had to do this? Use me for my power?! And you promised you'd teach me how to fly!" He blinked a few times and grumbled, grabbing a hold of Nekura's arm and concentrated.

Buu's eyes darted open and he suddenly felt sick as all hell. He held his guts as it twisted and turned. Nekura's body suddenly flew from his mouth and he grunted. She was laying half dead and unconscious on the floor. He grumbled to himself for his own stupidity and turned away, heading towards the skies again and back towards his house. He didn't truly know why.

Nekura groaned as she stirred, swatting away something that was pecking at her face. She opened her eyes and gave a small squale of fright and backed up against the boulder. The buzzard squawked and took back to the skies at a good height, circling her again.

"I'm not dying any time soon!" She yelled at it, throwing a rock up. The rock imitated a bullet and shot right past the buzzard and well into the sky. She msied as the bird headed away from the maniaced creature below.

Nekura searched herself for her dino caps but found herself dismaled not to have them and began the long trudge to where ever she was headed.

Night fell and Nekura kept going. She wasn't tired and felt no need to rest. She smiled at this and again when she realized she could still see perfectly during the night.

_'I guess its not so bad being a mutant. I don't feel tired, hungry, thirsty and I can see in the dark. Actually I feel like I could run the whole damned desert away... Why not?'_ She grinned gleefully again and began to trot, slowly turning that into a full out sprint. She ran faster than a car could drive, tearing up a huge dust cloud behind her. 

"Woooohooooo!!!!!" She roared as the adrenalin and energy rushed through her veins. She stepped it up faster, her arms out by her side, her air flailing out behind her and her body stooped over for maximum speed. She felt like she was the best of the best.

Within a few minutes she slowed and stopped though as the desert ended slowly and she stood on top of a cliff. On the horizon she spied a large city, still buzzing with life. She grinned again and leapt from the cliff, cascading down the sides her jacket flying out behind her. When she hit the bottom and she stretched her legs and tore off through the forest that separated the city from her, not even realizing that a one point in time she had run right across the surface of a small lake.

_'Albright. This is a big city. Oh well. Lets find something fun to do.'_ She thought to herself as she walked down the streets, her hood up and her jacket done up. She found herself in front of an entertainment park and grinned. 

"Oh what fun this'll be!" She declared, heading around the side and leaping over the fence when no one was looking. She grabbed a stray human that no one was watching and dragged him behind some bushes, broke his neck and stole his ticket. Within a minute she was riding a roller coaster that twisted ducked and tore all around the theme park. When she got off she grabbed herself an ice-cream and sat on a bench, licking it happily. It reminded her of her old childhood days.

_'Buu would of loved this... ARGH! What am I saying?! Buu was a traitor! He tried to kill me! Or eat me! Or both! I don't need him. he'll be fine on his won.'_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and finished her ice-cream heading into a nearby house of horrors. It was all fake monsters and cotton for web and badly morphed voices of scary things. Nothing flash but she laughed at the attempt anyway. 

An hou later she was sitting on the grass in a miniature park, thinking. She was bored of the amusement park already and she hated that. She peered up at the sky. the stars were few in number in the city thanks to all the lights. In the desert she could see them all.

"They all try to shine so rightly but mankind ruined it for them. Maby I should forgive Buu. I'm bored anyway and I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"Nekura." Nekura's ears pricked up and she turned to face a huge bush under a tree towards the back of the park. The bush blinked back and she stared in wonder.

"Buu?"

"Nekura. Teach to fly?" Nekura smirked. 

"Alright. As long as I don't get eaten in the process." Buu nodded and his huge pink hand appeared out of the bushes. Nekura grinned and gently took it. Next thing she knew she was In Buu's arms and he flew out of the bushes, almost disintegrating it and getting a few screams from fear on the way.

"Concentrate!" Buu declared a little angrily. Nekura tried harder, forcing her energy to force her off the ground. She was already hovering a foot off the ground but to satisfy Buu she had to get three feet off the ground. Her fists clenched and she felt herself rise a little more.

"Further!" He yelled again, standing on the ground, staring at eye level to Nekura. She growled but continued to concentrate.

"Higher!" he yelled again. Nekura's eyes flashed open and she glared daggers at Buu a deep violet aura erupting around her and she suddenly found herself about 8 meters in the sky. She blinked a few times and grinned.

"Hey I'm flying." She said. She lost her concentration and her aura vanished as she fell back to the ground. Buu laughed as she landed harshly on the ground on her behind.

"Oh shut up. I reckon I did alright for my first attempt."

"Loser." He said, poking his tongue out and pulling his eye down. She snarled and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground but she kept going, flying.

Buu watched for a moment as she flew, violet surrounding her straight but slow and wonky. Only about a meter off the ground. Buu caught up to her almost instantly and flew ahead, pissing her off at his speed. She forced herself to go faster and she slowly began to catch up to Buu. he snikcered and went even faster. She suddenly stopped and landed on the ground and Buu simply stared but she grinned as he suddenly collided with a cliff face, denting it horribly. Nekura laughed and Buu climbed out of the cracks frowning.

"No more teach Nekura!" He snarled. She laughed again and skipped over to him.

"So if i simply concentrate my energy I can shoot those energy thingies too?"

"Ki." He corrected. he grinned and turned to the rest of the jaggered cliff faces and boulders around her. She cupped her hands together and forced her energy into them. She fired a small weak blast at a nearby rock and blew it up. She laughed at her success and Buu grinned forming a huge blast in his hands effortlessly and tossing it at a mountain in the distance. It exploded into piles of nothing but rubble and Nekura glared angrily at him.

"I'm only learning ya' know! Don't go showing off!" Buu simply snickered until Nekura held her hand in front of his face and fired a reasonable blast at him. 

She gave a quick yelp as the dust cleared, revealing he had no head at all.

"No! I killed Buu!" She yelled. Buu's head suddenly popped out of it and he began laughing at her pathetic ness.

"Can't kill Buu!" He declared. Nekura frowned and folded her arms and turned her back on him as he continued to laugh.

"Sorry for caring!" She declared, taking to the skies and heading back towards Buu's house. Buu followed, his laughter ceased.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**A/N** This is the rewritten version and I put it up for you Darkness Angel. I'm not much of a fan of Lemon's either. But you get that. 

8 Reviews! Three chapters! Boy do I feel special!

SF

  



End file.
